


Good Luck to You

by Lady Luck (zistysfosgerald)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Lady%20Luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi's nervous about their new music video; so Hyuk cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck to You

Hyuk could tell something was up with Ravi; by the way he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. It started to worry him, especially since they were almost finished with their new music video: "Voodoo Doll" and that was probably the thing that was bothering Ravi.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hyuk asked, hoping Ravi wouldn't lie to him. He hated when Ravi would lie; since it was so easy to tell that he was.

"This music video, I'm nervous... okay? What if the American fans don't like it? Maybe I just can't dance like the others? What if I mess up again? Baby... I'm really nervous!" Ravi balled as he hugged his boyfriend. He wanted everyone to like it just as much as he did.

"Sweets, you know people will love it, and your dancing!" Hyuk smiled as he kissed the forehead of his boyfriend. Ravi smiled, kissing Hyuk's soft lips in return.

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
